Noir, blanc, rouge sang
by titefofoleNCIS
Summary: Lorsque l'ennemi connait la faiblesse de son adversaire.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Vite présentation... Cécile, alias Titefofole, 15 ans et passionnée d'écriture, et fan de NCIS... Comme vous allez le voir, ou du moins le lire. Je fais encore des fautes certes, mais je m'améliore. Encore bravo à Azniv pour sa superbe fic'! Que je lis avec beaucoup d'entrain. Voici ma fic'...

Les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter et je ne touche rien sur ce que j'écris. Certains personnages sont inventés par moi.

Résumé: Lorsque l'ennemi connait les faiblesses de son adversaire...

* * *

Noir, blanc, rouge sang.

IL marchait sans savoir où il allait. Il était 6h32 et il allait devoir partir au travail. Encore une journée avec un meurtre sur le dos. Ils iraient sur la scène de crime et récolteraient des indices, prendraient des photos, feraient des croquis. Il y aurait un cadavre que Ducky observerait et dont Palmer mettrait le corps dans le sac mortuaire. Ce serait une journée banale. Et pourtant elle débutait différemment.

Il regardait autour de lui et découvrit qu'il était entouré de gens, tous en train de le dévisager. Il était dans le parc d'Anacostia. Il avait couru après un homme qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Heureusement pour lui, la balle ne l'avait pas touché. Mais était venue se loger dans la jambe d'une petite fille qui se tenait debout juste derrière lui. L'homme en question s'était engouffré dans une voiture. Il put voir la plaque juste à temps. Il revint en courant près de la petite fille et de sa mère qui était en larmes. Le pantalon de la petite était recouvert de sang. La femme regarda l'homme d'un œil méfiant. Elle l'assomma de questions.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que vous voulait cet homme ? L'avez-vous eu ? Répondez-moi ! »

Pour simple réponse, elle n'eut qu'un regard bleu acier qui en disait long sur la personne.

« Vous êtes un marine ?

-Oui, madame. »

Il compressait la plaie de la petite qui grimaçait.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fait (fais) pas. »

Il demanda à sa mère d'appeler les secours. Pendant ce temps, du monde c'était (s'était) amassé autour d'eux. La petite regardait le marine attentivement. Elle ne le dévisageait pourtant pas. Elle l'observait. Elle regarda à sa ceinture.

« Dis…

-Oui, quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servi de ça ? En lui indiquant son Sig.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas.

-Mais, c'est comme ça dans les films.

-Dans les films, mais dans la vraie vie, non. Ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser ces choses. Affirma-t-il

-Pourtant l'autre monsieur, il l'a fait ! Alors pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce que je suis gentil. Et ce monsieur pas. »

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, cette même voiture était arrêtée. A l'intérieur celui qui avait tiré observait la scène avec des jumelles.

« C'est donc ça ton point faible, Leroy… »

GENERIQUE NCIS

* * *

Petit début me direz-vous... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre suivant... Le début en quelque sorte... J'espère que cette fic' vous plaira, autant que j'aime l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Au bureau du NCIS, tout le monde était présent excepté Gibbs, ce qui étonna Tony. Lui qui n'était jamais en retard. Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était jamais bon.

« Mais il est où ? Interrogea Tony.

-Je ne sais pas, panne de voiture ? Répondit Ziva par une autre question.

-Il aurait téléphoné !

-Il est à Anacoastia, dans le parc. Dit McGee.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai tracé son portable.

-Tu sais qu'il le sait toujours quand on le fait ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

-Je voulais savoir où il était ! Se défendit le bleu. »

Le téléphone portable de ce dernier sonna.

« Je te l'avais dit ! Se moqua Tony.

-Oh c'est bon ! Je lui dis quoi ?

-Dis-lui bonjour déjà. Dit Ziva.

-Bonne idée. En décrochant le téléphone. Bonjour patron.

-McGee, trouvez-moi cette voiture. 4-3-6-2-Bravo-Mike-Zulu.

-Bien(,) patron, vous avez… Des sirènes retentissent. Patron ? Vous allez bien ?

-… »

Il venait de raccrocher. McGee rechercha la voiture laissant Tony et Ziva dans l'incompréhension.

« Tu nous expliques ? Demanda l'italien.

-Gibbs est dans le parc diacoustique et il y a une ambulance ! Vous en concluez ?

-Gibbs n'est pas blessé, McGee ! Affirma Ziva.

-C'est juste… Un petit vieux qui c'est blessé et quelqu'un a appelé une ambulance et Gibbs est juste à côté. Essaya de supposer Tony.

-Toi et tes théories fumigènes !

-On dit « Fumeuse » Zeeh-Vah !

-Tony…

-Quoi, le bleu ? S'énerva Tony.

- Viens voir, s'il te plaît»

L'italien s'approcha de l'ordinateur du jeune écrivain et y vit une carte de permis de conduire. Un certain Alec Thomas.

« Pourquoi s'en prendre à Gibbs ? S'enquit Ziva.

-Un fanatique ? Supposa McGee.

-Oh non... Sûrement pas.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose, Tony ? Questionna Ziva.

-Ce gars là. C'est le premier homme que Gibbs a arrêté en tant que chef d'équipe.

-McGee, vérifie son casier. Demanda Ziva.

-D'accord. En tapotant sur son clavier. J'ai trouvé ! Envoyé à Leavenworth pour vingt ans de prison, libéré il y a deux ans pour bonne conduite.

-Motif de l'arrestation ? S'informa Ziva.

-Meurtre de plusieurs petites filles. Lut McGee

-McGee, tu restes ici, ne dis pas un mot au directeur, Ziva avec moi, allons rejoindre Gibbs. »

* * *

C'est très court comme chapitre je pense... Mais je peux pas faire autrement.


	3. Chapter 3

Parc d'Anacoastia, la petite fille se faisait emmener à l'hôpital, Gibbs avait laissé sa carte à sa mère. Maintenant il fallait qu'il retourne au NCIS, voire même chez lui pour changer de chemise qui était couverte de sang**. **Mais il ne pouvait pas. Les médias étaient déjà sur place, l'empêchant d'avancer et lui posant un tas de question du genre : La ville est-elle menacée ? Qui était cet homme ? Et autres. Alors le patron dû sortir sa plaque d'agent spécial du NCIS.

« Poussez-vous ! NCIS. Laissez-moi passer. »

Une fois passée la foule, il se rendit à sa voiture d'un jaune or et noir pétrole. Une dodge challenger RT 426 Hemi de 1971. Des vitres non teintées. Aucune rayure sur la carrosserie. Lorsque Gibbs allait s'engouffrer dans habitacle, une personne l'appela au loin.

« Patron ! Attends ! Hurla Tony à l'adresse de Gibbs.

-Oui, DiNozzo ? Vous avez le nom de celui qui conduisait cette voiture ?

-Alec Thomas. Répondit Ziva.

-Ce pourri ! Il ne devrait pas être en taule?

-Il a été libéré pour bonne conduite il y a deux ans. Continua Ziva.

-Patron ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il m'a tiré dessus, m'a raté, la balle a fini dans la jambe d'une gamine. Voilà ce qui s'est passé DiNozzo.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Se renseigna Ziva.

-De ce que j'ai vu. Elle n'a perdu que peu de sang. Elle va s'en sortir. Vous avez son adresse ?

-Euh… Hésita Tony.

-Je vois, il faut que je téléphone à McGee. Tout en prenant son téléphone. Allô, McGee, l'adresse d'Alec Thomas. 8bis av Roosevelt.

-Gibbs, ta chemise. Indiqua Ziva.

-Heureusement que le grand DiNozzo est là. En lui tendant une chemise qu'il avait ramenée de sa voiture, elle était de couleur bleu pâle. J'en ai toujours une de rechange dans le coffre. S'expliqua t-il. »

Ils partirent tous trois rendre une petite visite à Alec Thomas.

Tony avait insisté pour monter dans la voiture de Gibbs et celui-ci avait refusé. En retournant à la dodge charger, il retrouva Ziva au volant. Quel merveilleux voyage il allait passer si Ziva conduisait.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Entre éviter les petite mamies qui traversent sur le passage piétons, les feux rougesgrillés … Tony faillit rendre son petit-déjeuner plus d'une fois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Alec Thomas, l'italien se rua à terre. Limite en embrassant le sol.

« DiNozzo ! Amène-toi Cria l'agent.

-J'arrive, patron !

-Gibbs, je conduis si mal que ça ? Demanda la jeune israélienne.

-Non.

-Je me disais aussi. En s'approchant de la porte du suspect.

-AGENT FEDERAUX ! OUVREZ LA PORTE ! Hurla Gibbs en frappant.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a… »

Un coup de feu vient de retentir dans la maison. Gibbs fait signe à Tony et Ziva de faire le tour. Le laissant lui sur la porte de devant. Il entra, première chose qu'il remarqua, la chaleur des lieux. Sur sa gauche, un salon plutôt soft. Une bibliothèque remplie de DVD, le paradis de DiNozzo. Tout en faisant demi-tour sur lui-même, il trouva des gouttes de sang sur le plancher allant vers un escalier pour monter à l'étage. Arme au poing, il monta les marches une par une. Son pouls s'accéléra à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir en haut. Le cadavre d'une petite fille ? Un piège qui attendait ? Ce qu'il ressentait, était-ce de la peur ? Non, de la curiosité ? Peut-être. Difficile à dire. Il arriva en haut. Une porte fermée à sa gauche l'intrigua. Suivant son instinct, il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Une odeur de gazole lui vint aux narines. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution pour y découvrir un homme au milieu d'une chambre avec une petite fille à sa droite. L'homme en question avait une arme dans sa main droite… Un câble relié à une espèce de bombe autour de lui. C'est bien ma veine, pensa Gibbs.

« Bonjour, Agent Gibbs.

-Lâchez cette arme.

-Vous savez que lorsque j'appuierai sur la gâchette, une petite étincelle se produira, et actionnera le processus de la bombe… Qui contient du gaz mais également quelques petits cadeaux… Si vous partez, je la laisserai tranquille. Et toutes celles qui sont avec mon ami.

- FOUTEZ-LUI LA PAIX ! Cria Gibbs tout en fixant l'arme de son adversaire. »

Alors que l'homme allait appuyer sur la détente, Gibbs fut plus rapide, et se rua sur la petite fille, et la recouvrit de tout son corps d'adulte. Une violente détonation retentit au même moment.

Tony et Ziva entrèrent par la porte fenêtre de la cuisine, en firent rapidement le tour arme au poing comme toujours. Ziva alla à droite tandis que Tony continuait tout droit. Il passait au travers de la cuisine, pour arriver dans le salon. Alors que Ziva rentrait dans une salle visiblement de jeux. Elle découvrit une porte sur sa gauche entrouverte. Elle l'ouvrit et descendit les escaliers qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle entra dans une piècebicolore, noir et blanche. Au milieu de celle-ci ce trouvait une petite fille. Recouverte de sang, une seule balle dans le cœur. Ziva appela Tony immédiatement.

« TONY ! Hurla t-elle. »

Le dénommé Tony la rejoignit tout de suite. Et ce stoppa juste derrière elle, devant le cadavre de la petite fille.

« Elle devait n'avoir que six ans. Observa l'italien.

-J'ai failli mourir comme ça, Tony. Avoua Ziva.

-Raconte.

-C'est Ari qui m'a sauvée…

-Lui, j… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une détonation résonna dans toute la maison, venant du premier étage. Tous leurs sens aux aguets ils parcoururent la distance de bas en haut en un temps record, digne des champions Olympiques. Ils se rendirent vers le nuage de fumée qui quittait la pièce à leur gauche. De petits gémissements se firent entendre sous l'épaisse fumée. C'était une petite fille. Gibbs lui était sur cette dernière la protégeant, néanmoins, il avait reçu des débris qui s'étaient échappé de la bombe. Un liquide rouge se répandait sur le sol… C'était mauvais signe. Puis le patron se releva, sous les yeux remplis incompréhension de ses deux agents.

« Patron ? Ça va ? Demanda le plus ancien.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, DiNozzo ? Tout en se retournant.

-Mis à part que tu as le dos en charpie… Commenta Ziva.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il à la petite fille encore à côté de lui.

-…

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non… »

Au dehors, le son des sirènes ambulancières se firent entendre. Ziva appela McGee qui prévint Ducky qu'ils avaient deux cadavres. Ils arrivèrent tous deux sur la scène de crime pas plus de cinq minutes après. Les ambulanciers prirent en charge, Gibbs et la petite. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, Gibbs clamait haut et fort qu'il allait bien, seulement son état physique prouvait tout le contraire. Un dos en sale état, sans compter les lésions internes. Tony était sur le pallier et Ziva déjà avec McGee dans la chambre d'en haut en train de prendre des photos de l'explosion.


End file.
